


The Beauty of Silence

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Nate, at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic at livejournal

Kensi never thought she'd be able to come home to someone at the end of the day, not without having to lie to them about everything she did at any rate. The idea of filling the air with small talk that was nothing but lies had always turned her stomach so it was easier to go home alone at the end of a long day or, if needs must, go to a bar, play a part, find a warm body to help her forget. 

Then Nate came back into her life - and she was honest enough to admit that he'd never left her heart. 

Now they go to work together and the come home together and if she needs to talk, he listens and she can tell him anything. If she doesn't need to talk, or just want to, he doesn't push her, just sits with her, holds her in his arms, plays with her hair. She listens to his breathing, lets it relax her and in the beauty of the silence, in the noise of no words, she knows that she is completely understood and absolutely loved. 


End file.
